Turning around
by samantha.west.7543
Summary: When sarah gets into huge trouble because of her friend Vannessa, she tries to turn her life around, but when cute boy Jason comes around she may risk everything for him.
1. Introduction

***hey guys! i am working on this new story. Please do not leave rude comments. I know im not the best at it, but i really wanna try and express myself through my writing. so hope you like it!***

Introduction

"Just try." Vannessa said, "It will work." This is my friend Vannessa. Always talking me into doing bad things. Thats why at school I am know as Sarah. Haha I fooled you into thinking I had a cool nickname. Not. I dont because I may do dare devil things to impress the hottest guy in school, im erage 15 year old girl. i am not cool. I am not an average 15 year old girl , i have dwarfism. I am only 3ft tall. I cry myself to sleep sometimes. I get grounded A LOT! haha.

**Hey guys leave a review sorry its so short but im doing two updates in one day!**


	2. Chapter 1

Wednesday, 25 July, 2012

*** hey guys! srry i promised two in one day but i got busy. so here is chapter one!**

** CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey Sarah wanna go to Bradshaw hill?" Asked Vannessa.

"you know the answer, yes of course."

we head down the road to the hill with the giant house on it. it was called bradshaw hill because that was the name of the house. The house sat loonely and darkened.

"Are you excited to finally go inside?" asked vannessa

"yes! i have been waiting for months." i said back

i have been waiting for months because i heard there was a spooky guy there. they say he is about 16 (my age).

we walked up to the creepy front door of what looked to be a tiny cottage up close. the sidewalk overcrowded by grass and weeds. just what this house needed. Before we opened the door we both took a big gulp.

"Wait!" i scream

"shhhhh! we are gonna get caught if you dont be quiet. now whats the problem this time, usually you are the first one to try something."

" i just dont know about thtis. i thought i heard sirens but maybe not. could we just make some rules first?"

" what kind of rules." she eyed me skeptically.

" like for instance no leaving each other sides. Or no touching anything unless its awesome. just kidding you can touch whatever it aint my house."

" fine i agree we needed that rule. come on lets go in its gonna get dark soon."

We both pushed on the door. nothing. we tried again both using all of out might. nothing. Thats when i noticed a red and silver plaque card on the ground next to my foot.

" oh. this says we need to pull."

so we both pulled on the door and with a squeak it popped open. we took one step in when a arem snatched me up by my throat.

** *so what do you think? srry for no capitals i didnt feel like putting them in. srry the chapters are short but i wanna put suspense in each and i gotta think of more details. chapter three will be longer . i promise**


	3. Chapter 2

***hey guys! im sooo excited you gets get to find out what happens to Sarah and Vannessa! ooooo. u never know what will happen to them. lol. hope you like it. no hate comments please.**

** chapter 2**

** "Ahhhhhhh!" but my sound was muffled by the hand clamped over my mouth. i had to get away. i had to think fast. **_**Kick. **_**Thats what i need to do . So I threw my foot back and heeled his fuzzy wuzzy. **

**"OWWWW!" He screamed**

** He let my mouth go and released my body. i went to run but just couldnt get my body to move from my spot. I just stood there frozen in place. Thats when i seen it. It was a little sparkly and short. I had to get closer. So m legs moved without me even thinkng about it. I got over to the object and picked it up. What is this? i thought. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. i whipped around. There behind me was the guy, tall, dark, and dreamy. **

**"Ge...Get away from me." I yelled in his face. **

**"You know that is a pipe dont you." He said softly**

**"oh. I ugh.." i dropped the pipe to the ground**

**"You wanna try? I could teach you."**

**"N- ok." I smiled**

**He stuffed some green leaves in and lit it with a match.**

**"Now hold it up and stick this end in your mouth, like this." He stuck to his mouth**

**"Wheres my friend?"**

**"With Eric."**

**"Oh."**

**"Here try." He passes the pipe to me and I took it. I puffed atleast three times. I began to cough wildly. **

**"You only are supposed to puff one at a time and breathe the smoke out."**

**"Oh."**

**Thats when i realized I had to get out. I took off toward the door, but when I got there a big husky guy hit me with a baseball bat. **

** I woke up in a daze. Where am I? I thought. I had to find out. But before i could think anymore i fell back asleep. This time when woke up i saw light. I sat up and touched my head. blood. of course. I looked around I was in a cold basement with cement walls and floors. There was a single light. But there was nothing more in the room. I felt alone and abandoned. Wait. Wheres my friend? Wheres the boy at? **

**I had just turned around when a dark band covered my eyes and a dirty sock in my mouth.**


End file.
